


more treating than tricking

by quesalpha (ummonique)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Light BDSM, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummonique/pseuds/quesalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan has a paper to write but luckily his next door neighbour is a teacher who can help him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	more treating than tricking

Dan puts his phone on silent, not wanting to see the reactions from his friends. He promised on Halloween he would be free to hang out with all his old pals from home. However, his mum had bribed him into taking his little sister Pandora and a few of her friends trick or treating. He had also realized he had a paper to write and he hadn’t even started.

He sighed, realizing it was time to get Panda and go trick or treating. He was glad his neighbourhood was good for trick or treating because that meant less walking and all the kids lived on the same block.

“Danny” Pandora giggled, running into Dan’s room. Dan jumped slightly. He forgot how energetic and full of life ten year olds are. “Jesus, Panda” Dan mutters under his breath.

“Who are you again?” he feigns excitement. As much as he loved kids, he just felt like something was missing from this Halloween.

“I’m Dora The Explorer, silly!.” She playfully slaps the Dan’s arm. “See, look!. I have a pink shirt and orange pants, ” she excitedly points to said items to help Dan get the picture. “And I borrowed your purple backpack, but don’t worry, I won’t tell your girlfriend that it was yours” at that comment, Dan immediately springs up.

“What makes you think I have a girlfriend?”. Dan hadn’t come out to his family and he wasn’t sure when or if he would. His mother had talked about having grandbabies since before Dan even reached puberty and Dan’s fathers’ version of a ‘father to son’ talk was reminding Dan that he was the end of the line for the Howell’s and had to continue the name ‘keep the blood line strong’ like adopting wasn’t an option because it’s not blood, according to Dan’s dad. But apparently, homosexuals force their sexualities onto people

“Not yet. But mama said that Lily across the street fancies you, but I still won’t tell her” Dan groans inaudibly. His mother had been attempting to set him up with any girl his age since he was about thirteen and she was getting desperate. Apparently focusing on university and not on his love life put him in the wrong.

“Can we go now?” Pandora excitedly stamped her feet, making grabby hands towards Dan. “Okay, okay,” Dan breaks into a smile.

    They pick up four kids before heading out. Dan isn’t quite sure who decided he was mature enough to take care of five children. Like breathing human children with parents, Dan sometimes forgot to feed himself when his parents went on holiday.

“Excuse me, Dan” a small voice that belonged to Caleb, a little boy who Dan remembered from babysitting once when Caleb’s mum went to the shops and Caleb felt sick. (Caleb was a cool kid actually. They played video games together).

“Yes, Caleb?” Dan smiled down at the young boy tugging at his jeans.

“Why didn’t you dress up?” Caleb asks curiously.

“Didn’t feel spooky enough” Dan shrugs. Immediate disappointment becomes evident from Caleb. “But all you guys look great so I definitely feel very spooky now, ” he smiles and all the kids cheer.

 It’s 8:30 when Dan has to break the news to the kids that he has to take them to Mr Benson’s house for their sleepover. Dan didn’t understand why all the mum’s in his street decided to have a ladies’ night, but he liked that panda would be out of his hair tonight as his father was out of town on business and he seriously had to start this paper.  
The kids didn’t groan as much as he assumed they would and all stayed together as they walked back to the neighbourhood. Dan dropped the kids off and started walking back to his house, thinking of his paper.

“Hey, Dan” Dan shakes his head and looks up to see his next door neighbour, Phil Lester. Dan felt his knees turn to jelly as soon as he realized who it was. Phil had moved in about four years ago when Dan was fifteen and ever since then, Dan has had a major crush on Mr Lester. “Err, hi Mr Lester” Dan awkwardly waves. Phil taught at a university just out of town which was a lot better than the one Dan went too, and Phil was currently wearing a tie that sent Dan’s thoughts through a lot of inappropriate scenarios.

“You, okay, you looked a little bit upset?” Phil calls back. Dan decides to run up Phil’s lawn so he could hear him properly. “It’s, it’s just I have a paper to write and I’m kind of nervous about it” Dan explains nervously “I could help, Julie is out of town and I am a teacher, I don’t mind. Honestly” Phil crosses his chest, which Dan found cute. Without thinking Dan nods his head yes and he’s so untrained in social interaction that he can’t get himself out of it. He doesn’t want to get out of it either.

“I’ll just go grab my things” Dan uses his thumb to point to his house. Phil nods “My door will be unlocked, take as long as you need” Dan sprays himself with an almost finished bottle and fixes his fringe about three times before walking next door to Phil’s.

 “Hello?” Dan walks inside. “Sorry I took so long, I couldn’t find my book.” He bit his lip at his lie.

 “In the dining room” Phil calls out. Dan walks into the dining room to find Phil sitting at a table with a pen and paper.

~

After an hour of working on the paper, Phil starts to tell Dan about his university life and Dan really does try to pay attention, promise. “Is there anything you didn’t do at Uni?” Dan asks. Phil sits back in his seat, loosening his tie. Dan bites his lip.

“Um” Phil thinks for a moment. “Math” he nods. “It was horrid.”

Dan is only half listening because he just remembered how beautiful Phil is. His eyes were definitely something he would voluntarily drown in. Dan doesn’t even hear what Phil is saying as he launches himself forward, connecting their lips. He still has his eyes closed when Phil pulls away. “Dan” Phil says in a teacher tone, but instead of warning Dan off, it goes straight to his dick.

“Phil” he sighs, finally opening his eyes. He smiles when he sees Phil bite his lip.

“You should leave” Phil says, but he sounds unconvinced. Dan uses his hand to trace along the Phil’s shirt, getting to the first button to undo it, Phil doesn’t push him away.

“No one will know, I promise, sir” Dan says in the most seductive voice he can muster. “Now, why don’t you take off that tie and tie me up with it” Dan moves forward to lightly press his lips to Phil’s neck. He’s never given a hickey before, but decided to go on gut instinct, lightly nibbling at Phil’s collarbone.

 “You tell no one, not even your friends” Phil moans out. Dan smiles

They lose all their clothes on their way up to Phil’s bedroom (except for Phil’s tie) and Dan can’t believe he’s losing his virginity to a man who must be at least fifteen years older than him. “Now, you only call me sir or Mr Lester, got it?” Phil pushes Dan onto the bed and Dan moans “Yes, sir” Phil smirks.

 “Good, now slide up the bed, I’m going to tie you up and you’re not going to complain about it or demand anything, are we understood?” “Yes, Mr Lester” Dan licks his lips.

Phil uses his tie to tie Dan’s hands to the bed frame, smirking as Dan whimpers. “I’m going to get some lube, I’ll be right back” Phil kisses Dan on the forehead before walking off to his bathroom and coming back, wasting no time in getting into position.

“Now, baby, you have to tell me the truth, okay?” Phil lights run his nails down Dan’s thighs making Dan tugs his hands forward, groaning at the resistance. “Yes, Mr Lester” he breathes out

“Are you a virgin?” Phil asks carefully, Dan just nods, blushing with embarrassment.

“Okay, I’ll be as careful as I can”

“Please don’t” Dan whimpers. “Please”

“Okay, as you wish”

 After stretching Dan and commenting multiple times on how tight Dan is, Phil lathers his cock with lube before lining up and slowly pushing himself into Dan. Dan starts breathing heavily. “You okay, baby?” Phil whispers.

“No, sir, I- I didn’t think it would feel like this” Dan nervously bites his lip.

 “Baby, I’m going to have to move in a moment” Dan bites his lip harder, it hurts but he trusts Phil.

Phil starts to thrust cautiously and soon enough Dan’s pain turns to pleasure. “I really want to suck you off one day. Mr Lester” he moans. “I think that can be arranged” Phil grunts back.

“Mm, sir, please, touch me” moans out and Phil immediately goes to Dan’s cock, pumping him with a delicious amount of pressure and confidence that sends Dan over the edge.

“Mm, good boy” Phil moans out, coming a few moments later. He completely collapses into his pillow “So, have any more papers you need help with?”

“I’m sure I will, sir”

**Author's Note:**

> wow hi *leaves*


End file.
